


Playin' Hard To Get Lucky

by CODE717



Series: Celebrity X-Files (Sungwoon &  Hyunbin) [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Sungwoon goes to an amusement park.(Another Hyunbin × Sungwoon fic nobody asked.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



“Do you think this is okay? I mean we could always just hang out somewhere with less people, a hike trail or something.” Sungwoon says as he fidgets with the buckle of his seatbelt. 

“Hiking is a good one. We tried it for the show. It’s okay. But for now we could just say two good friends who wanted to hang out together. The more the merrier but they all have their own schedules. We’re both guys hyung. I doubt Dispatch would actually care as for fans, we will leave it to them.” Hyunbin answered as he focuses on the road.

“You’re in JBJ, I’m in Wanna One though not as much as Daniel and the others, I’d like to think some still care. We’ll wear masks right?” Sungwoon asks as he adjusts his white ball cap while looking at the car’s overhead mirror. He had caramel hair and dressed in a grey hoodie a little large for him. It was not really his but it was comfy. He matched it with denim jeans and sneakers, nothing too flashy so as not to get any attention. Hyunbin wore a plain white hoodie, black undershirt, black pants, red baseball cap and white sneakers too.

“If it makes you feel better. I’ll wear one. I got sunglasses here too.” Hyunbin says as he opened the glove compartment in front of Sungwoon. He does not usually like to hide his face. But for Sungwoon’s comfort he was very much willing to compromise. 

Sungwoon was feeling a little uneasy seeing the front of the amusement park. There were fewer people as compared to the last time he had been there with his fellow Hotshot members. There were still people and it is still a public place.

He had said it on a whim when Hyunbin found out again that he had a day to spare and got everything ready. Sungwoon wonders if he actually had Superman for a boyfriend. Hyunbin was busy for the most part. They hardly had time to talk over the phone. Unknown to him, Hyunbin just has friends willing to help out and do things for him.

“We are here.” Hyunbin says as he puts the car on park and unbuckles his seatbelt. 

“Now.” He grabs a small bag he got from their reality show. It fits his phone, powerbank, wallet and keys. It was functional so he really could not be bothered with the design. He then grabs his camera from the backseat and wears it around his neck. Sungwoon also owns a similar small bag, his being blue and he actually got from his sister. He checked for his phone, wallet, powerbank and keys. He wore it around his neck.

Hyunbin hands him a new black face mask. They forego the sunglasses because it was overkill and actually got attention more than divert them. 

Sungwoon was about to get off the car when Hyunbin stopped him.

“Just one picture.” Hyunbin says. Sungwoon relents with a peace sign up. Hyunbin grabs Sungwoon’s right wrist and straps a GoPro on it.

“We’re not working.” Sungwoon said as Hyunbin attached a GoPro on his left.

“I want memories to look at. It will be fun.”

They both got out of the car with their hoods up and masks on. Hyunbin asks for another photo this time a selca and they made their way to the entrance.

***

“Why do you have so many cameras?” Sungwoon asks while he holds another GoPro attached to a selfie stick.

“Hyung stand there.” Hyunbin does not answer and points to the middle of the entrance. Sungwoon hesitates but stands in the middle. He pulls his mask down enough to see his face and raises a peace sign.

“Your turn.” Sungwoon gets the camera from Hyunbin and the latter runs to take the picture. They ask a family to take a picture of the both of them.

They finally enter.

“So, where to?” Sungwoon asks.

“I made an itinerary.” Hyunbin shows a list from his phone to Sungwoon. “You’re okay with horror attractions right?”

***

Sungwoon was definitely okay with horror attractions. Hyunbin was the one screaming the entire time and clinging to the older effectively using him as a shield. Sungwoon’s high-pitched laughs harmonized with Hyunbin’s screams and the latter found it profoundly amusing.

“I thought you’re okay with shit like this?”

“One of us has to be scared.” Hyunbin might not go into a horror maze anytime soon. A horror course was fine just pass through it and get done with it. But a maze was a totally different thing specially when they kept running into dead ends. He was definitely convinced his soul left him and he hardly remembers anything except Sungwoon holding onto his hand and telling him where to go.

“Are you okay now?” Hyunbin was still seated on the floor. Sungwoon was genuinely concerned brushing Hyunbin’s bangs up as they were sticking to his forehead. 

“Just a minute.” Hyunbin says as he evens out his breathing. He looks up to Sungwoon and they both start laughing.

“Why do I feel like you’d readily leave me behind to save yourself.”

“Ey. Don’t say that. I might do.”

Sungwoon smiles as he offers his hand to Hyunbin and pulls him up.

***

“So, we just get one?” Sungwoon asked the staff pointing to the air lottery machine, pieces of lavender and yellow papers floating around like butterflies. The staff nods.

“Okay. I’m so gonna get you.” Sungwoon whispers to himself as he puts his hand into the machine. He grabs a lavender one. He really wanted to get the grand prize sitting on the top shelf.

“Lollipop.” He reads opening the paper. The staff hands him a big pastel pink and pastel blue lollipop. It was pretty but he did not really want it.

“Can I do another one?” Sungwoon asks as he swipes his game card on the slot.

“Coin purse.”

“Another one.”

“Keychain.”

“Another one.”

“Pen.” Sungwoon pouts as the staff hands him a cloud pen. 

“How about we try a different game?” Hyunbin says from the older’s side. He had been watching for quite sometime and he is beginning to feel sorry. They did come to the amusement park for his boyfriend to relax and have fun, not stress over a game of luck.

“No. I could do this. Another one please.” Sungwoon dismisses Hyunbin and swipes his card again.

Sungwoon sighs for the nth time of the day as he reads ‘Bookmark’ from the piece of paper.

“How come I have to work hard for everything? Why do I have such bad luck? I did all the things the fortune teller said. I’m even wearing this ugly charm.” Sungwoon whines in front of Hyunbin showing off, Hyunbin would admit, a not so cute red charm hanging off his neck by a silver chain.

“Hyung.” Hyunbin says.

“You don’t get to say anything when everything you touch turns into gold.” Sungwoon cuts off Hyunbin in whatever he was going to say. They do not really turn into gold but Hyunbin is just naturally lucky where Sungwoon is not.

“Hyung do you really want it?” Hyunbin asks seriously pulling Sungwoon to his side by the shoulder. He wanted to envelop him in his embrace but now is not the time for it.

“Yeah… but today is just not my day I guess. I saw a shooting game earlier. I could always hustle my way to a plushie.” Sungwoon says as he pulls off Hyunbin’s arm from him and points at a stall just around the corner. Hustle by collecting a bunch of tickets then exchanging them.

“I’ll try once then we go? How about that?” Hyunbin asks and Sungwoon nods. He swipes his card. He grabs a lavender colored paper and hands it to Sungwoon.

“The world is unfair.” Sungwoon says as he reads ‘Grand Prize’ off Hyunbin’s paper.

The staff hands Hyunbin the plushie and they walk off to the shooting game Sungwoon was talking about.

“Why do you want it so bad anyway? This isn’t your style?” Hyunbin says as he inspects the panda plushie in his hands.

“My sister likes those stuff.”

“Oh. She could have it then.”

“But it’s yours.”

“And I’m giving it to her.” Hyunbin says with finality.

***

“I have my license.” Hyunbin says as they were lining up for their next ride.

“So do I.” Sungwoon answered. They were huddled closely and avoided making eye contact with other people.

“I’m a better driver.” Hyunbin boasts even though he really did not have any basis. When Sungwoon drives he was often asleep the entire journey. The older had been driving more often lately with Hyunbin too dead to even stay on his feet, his own schedules catching up to him.

“It’s bump car… it’s like driving under the influence… which is illegal and you should definitely not do.” Sungwoon says before they ran towards the platform and into their respective cars. It was a messy kind of fun where they both got stuck at a corner at some point.

They were both breathless when they got off the platform. 

“That was wicked!” Hyunbin says as he hands Sungwoon a bottle of water. 

“You were in some sort of road rage… why were you hitting my car so hard anyway?”

“Did I? I didn’t notice.” 

“But I’m a better driver and my navigation skills are impeccable.” Sungwoon says as he throws the empty bottle in the trash can.

“I actually like your navigation voice more than the car’s. More informative too.”

“Remind me to try and stay awake more often when you drive.”

“Nah, you need your sleep.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re the one half-dead when we meet lately.”

***

Lunch hour came and they were both hungry. They chose a fastfood chain. They both loved hamburgers.

They ordered five cheeseburgers, two for each of them and another to share. They still needed to watch what they eat but not so much.

Sungwoon appreciated that they were hidden from people, enjoyed the minimal privacy they were given. He wipes stray ketchup from Hyunbin’s chin as he unwraps his burger. 

“Why are you so messy?” Sungwoon says as he grabs a tissue. 

Hyunbin tries to say something with his mouth full and Sungwoon was not having it. 

“Don’t talk!” Sungwoon hisses as Hyunbin drinks his coke finally freeing his mouth.

“And you’re not messy?” Hyunbin says as he too wipes off some stray ketchup from Sungwoon’s lips with his thumb. It was too late when Sungwoon playfully bit on. 

“That hurt. Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.” Sungwoon kicks Hyunbin on the shin. The holy cheeseburgers would not be disrespected like this. 

“Where do we go next?” Sungwoon asks as he empties his cup.

***

“It’s childish.” Sungwoon hesitates as Hyunbin pulls him towards the carousel.

“It’s not.” Hyunbin says not looking at him as he made his way to where the line starts.

“Only kids are lining up.” Sungwoon says as he they stood in line. 

“So?” Hyunbin counters as they step forward.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sungwoon says as they step into the platform.

“Trust me… it’s fine… ‘sides I’m here.” Hyunbin assures Sungwoon as he leads them to a pair of horses. They mount the horses and the ride begins. Sungwoon’s horse moves up and down while Hyunbin’s remain stationary. Hyunbin took out his camera and basically went trigger happy. 

Most of the riders were children with their parents and Sungwoon realized all the rides and attractions they went to barely had teenagers or long lines excluding the bump car which he looked forward to.

“I told you it’s fine.” Hyunbin says next to him. Sungwoon motions for him to move lower and closer. 

“Thank you.” Sungwoon whispered on his ear and kissed his cheek all the while covering his mouth with his hand. 

Hyunbin might have the brightest smile on his face for the day.

***

“Seriously?” Sungwoon looks at Hyunbin in disbelief as they stood in front of a pit of colorful balls.

“What? We rode a carousel. I gotta have something too.” Hyunbin said as he dived into the colorful pit. 

“A ball house?” Sungwoon asks as he stood awkwardly on the side. 

“It’s awesome.” Hyunbin pulls Sungwoon with him. 

Hyunbin was smiling on the side as he took another photo of Sungwoon somehow amazed maybe by the immense amount of colors or the simplicity of everything. He took more shots as Sungwoon played with a little girl no more than three years old. Not long after Sungwoon gets surrounded by at least three children wanting to play with him.

He gets startled when something blocks off his camera and when he turns to look he sees a little boy looking at him curiously. Hyunbin lets go of his camera and lifts the little boy giggling as he gets lifted. 

***

“I don’t get it.” Hyunbin mutters as he looked at the photos he took. They were making their way to a bench to rest a little.

“What?” Sungwoon asks as they sat down on the wooden bench.

“You seem fine on these photos.” Hyunbin’s eyebrows knitting as he went browse through the pictures. 

Sungwoon takes the camera from Hyunbin and flips through the gallery. “I get it. I’m not photogenic. I’m just glad I have people taking pictures of me…”, he pauses and looks at the photos closely. “...but these… are actually… good.”

“Thanks.” Hyunbin gives him a shy smile.

“Are you a photographer now?”

“It’s more of a hobby and in case you forgot, I’m a model. You learn and pick up a thing or two I guess.”

“Send me your favorite pictures.” Sungwoon says as he look through some of the photos that were definitely taken from a different day. He had photos of Tolbi and Reusi and a sunset from their dorm. He would like to know a little more about Hyunbin by looking at the photos he captured.

***

“No one can see us here.” Hyunbin says as he scoots over to Sungwoon. They decided to ride the Ferris wheel before finding a good spot for the lights show later. He hugs Sungwoon to his side, something he had been itching to do since they entered the park. “It’s our first date in a long time. I haven’t seen you in a long time... Facetiming doesn't count.” Sungwoon hums in agreement as the ride steadily made its turn.

After sometime they reached the top and they were both left in awe. The view was magical and became more special with them sharing it. 

The lights suddenly went off and the ride comes to a complete stand still. Hyunbin should have been scared being suspended mid-air but he isn’t. Not when the moonlight hits Sungwoon just right and he had never seen something as beautiful. Sungwoon smiles at him and Hyunbin ran out of words for it.

“Hey hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Since when did you have to ask permission?” Sungwoon looks at Hyunbin smiling.

“We’re… we’re in public.” Hyunbin fumbled with his words.

“No one can see us here.” Sungwoon repeats the younger’s words and moves in closer to Hyunbin. He brushes the tips of their noses together. He had seen it in Hyunbin’s drama, he diligently watched even though it is not really his cup of tea, he found it amusing and somewhat refreshing.

Hyubin finally captures Sungwoon’s lips and kisses him with a little more passion than he should.

“If you miss me that much we should have stayed home or something.” Sungwoon whispers as he returns Hyunbin’s kisses with much longing that he felt. He placed his arms around the younger’s neck and ran his fingers through his caramel locks now a shade much like his.

“You make it sound like I’m only after your body.” Hyunbin mutters against Sungwoon's lips and continues to kiss the older, holding him close.

“Are you not?” Sungwoon pulls away and looks at Hyunbin raising an eyebrow.

“Why do I love you?” Hyunbin kisses Sungwoon’s cheek and pulls Sungwoon into a tight hug and breathes him in. He missed Sungwoon greatly, with the latter flying from here to there, barely on his feet. Sometimes he wishes he could do more for him. Caring came naturally for him. He does it to his members. What more to someone he deeply cares about and love, someone like his boyfriend.

Unknown to Hyunbin, Sungwoon wishes just as much. Sungwoon gets tired just knowing Hyunbin’s schedules. He wishes he could help Hyunbin, even if it is something as simple as helping him to fall asleep faster to nap especially during their breaks at the waiting room.

They both wish they could do more for each other. 

***

They booked a room at the hotel of the amusement park. After freshening up, they both lie on a queen size bed with a random playlist playing on the background.

“She likes them and can’t wait to see them.” Sungwoon says as he shows Hyunbin a Kakao message from his little sister. He had sent her photos of the different panda plushies they got throughout the day.

“I’m glad she likes it.”

“Hey Hyunbin.”

“Hmmm?”

“Ever thought of doing the lottery?” Sungwoon looks at him seriously and Hyunbin thinks about it.


	2. Epilogue

“Hyung there are photos of you and Hyunbin hyung floating around in the internet.” Jihoon said as he handed Sungwoon his tablet and showed photos of them at the amusement park though it was just two from the bump car. 

“You didn’t even invite us.” Jihoon pouts as he took his tablet back. 

“I did. You, Daniel and poor Seongwoo didn’t want to let go of your game controllers.” Sungwoon said as he took a seat on the couch and a bite of his cheeseburger. 

“You got something.” Minhyun says as he drops a package on the coffee table. Sungwoon places his burger on the table and carefully opens the package. It was a magazine. 

“Is it from your fansite?” Jihoon peering over Sungwoon’s shoulder. The cover was a photo of Sungwoon blowing bubbles on a bricked walkway, trees framing him. The word ‘Forelsket’ written in cursive. 

“Those aren’t from our concerts or fansigns.” Jihoon’s brows knitted as Sungwoon flipped through it. 

They were photos from the amusement park and some of their other dates even that one time they went on a hike. There were photos from the pension too. All of them were candid and he did not know were being taken. 

There was a quote at the last page. 

_These are some of my favorite pictures._

“It’s the indescribable euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love… in Norwegian.” Jihoon mutters as he reads off his tablet. 

Sungwoon gives him a dumbfounded look. 

“The title of the magazine… ‘Forelsket’ the indescribable euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love.” Jihoon repeats. 

“Oh.”, was all Sungwoon could say as he looks at the cover of the magazine. 

“Hyung your ears are red.” Jihoon whispers into his ear. 

“Yah!” Sungwoon yells as he grabs his cheeseburger and the magazine to his shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
